In the Inner Circle
by kimah36
Summary: Just pizza and a Bruce Lee movie marathon. April's thoughts on the turtles and Splinter and the complexities of their existence. She makes a solemn vow of protection of them to herself, finally feeling like the hogosha they see her as. One Shot, 2k14 movie-verse. Just a slight hint of Aprilangelo, set a couple months after the events of the movie.


April O'Neil sat in the old worn chair near the entrance of the lair. Another lazy Saturday spent eating pizza, and relaxing with the guys. The guys. That's what they were weren't they? For all intents and purposes they were ordinary guys that could do extraordinary things. She had come to think of them as young men. Cool young men, with all the hallmarks of youth upon them. She lifted her third slice of pizza to her mouth, silently promising her waistline it'd be her last for at least a month, and knowing that was a lie if she'd ever told one to herself. Michelangelo had cooked the pizza and it was divinity on a soft baked crust.

Mikey. April regarded him from across the room. As per usual he was engrossed in a video game she couldn't make heads or tails out of. He was enraptured, his hulking frame hunched, eyes slightly glazed, mouth open, and thumbs working furiously over the controller. Mikey was easily the sweetest person, male or female, human or non-human she had ever met. Unless you were threatening him or his family, there wasn't a mean bone in his body. He was always ready with a smile or a joke to lighten the mood. It usually earned him a pop upside the head from his brothers (mainly Raph, but occasionally Leo too), but they loved him for it just the same.

Deeper than that though, Mikey had great empathy and intuition. April loved that he could sense her moods and act accordingly. In fact, she felt that she loved more and more things about him. She chewed her pizza slowly, considering that thought since it had been lingering for a while now. She couldn't or rather refused to pinpoint the moment she felt more than friendly feelings towards the youngest of the clan. He was sweet, goofy, and at times perhaps even childish but there was something else she liked about that. Mikey, unlike his brothers was completely comfortable in his skin. His happiness was not a facade. Mikey truly enjoyed and had come to full terms with his own existence and circumstance. Sure he wished to be part of the world above, but not in a heartbreaking kind of way. He knew what people would think of his appearance, and while every once and again it annoyed him, he also fully embraced the fact that he had close family that loved him. Something that a lot of humans lacked.

Mikey was confident without being the least bit cocky, except perhaps about his looks. He was sure he was good looking and not just for a half-human, half-turtle hybrid. He thought he was handsome period. More and more, April felt he had a point. His outlandish flirting, while playful was having an effect. When he said he was making good headway, she didn't think he really knew that he was.

Out of the kitchen strolled Leo and Raph in a companionable silence only pizza could create between the two. They bickered back and forth ceaselessly it seemed, but the love and respect they shared was both obvious and undeniable. They plopped down facing the television and getting ready to boot Mikey off a game he'd been playing for hours on end. Between them were bottles of soda, and Raph had snuck the couple bottles of beer he had in their midst. April had brought them to him. _Their hogosha was such a bad influence_, she thought to herself and smiled. Just then, Raph looked her way and gave a wink in thanks for the beer, giving her a conspiratorial nod along with it while taking a quick swig.

Donatello emerged from the depths of his lab in time to grab the few remaining slices and a seat. Mikey grumbled a bit but relinquished the TV. Even master Splinter graced them all with his presence. Usually he left movie night to his sons and April, but he was never one to miss a Bruce Lee movie marathon. He took a seat behind his sons and then motioned to April that she should sit closer to the group. She got up and came closer situating herself on the couch between Raph and Mikey, who promptly placed a well-muscled arm around her. Never one to be outdone, Raph also tried to place his arm around her as well. A silent battle ensued behind April's head, as their arms fought for the rights to be placed on the back of the couch behind her. Splinter decided not to give it even the small energy of acknowledgment, Donnie shook his head smiling, and Leo glared at both of them, the silent command and threat intuitively understood by both his brothers. That was followed up by an apologetic look towards April before turning back around. _Sorry for these two bozos_, the look said. April only smiled and grabbed both brothers' arms drawing them even closer. She cozied up with both of them, much to Mikey's delight. Raph scowled a bit, only partially satisfied with the arrangement, but accepted what he could get.

She glanced over at Raphael. The big brute. Underneath several layers of scowls, short fuses, and thick sarcasm resided a large passionate heart. Raphael was riddled with insecurities and a distrust of humans that he couldn't and didn't care to shake. The polar opposite of his youngest brother, Raphael's cockiness was only half the story. He was fearful of hurt or harm coming to his family, of being the cause of it, of being trapped or ridiculed, and an assortment of other things. All of which April understood. He couldn't be blamed for it. Wasn't it true that in their case humans couldn't be trusted? Weren't humans just shallow and callous enough to kill or torture these turtles? Of course they were.

April looked around again at all of them. She felt a physical pain in her heart. The world would miss it, miss them altogether. Here before her sat five of the most uniquely wonderful beings she would ever have the pleasure to meet. Donatello, a genius, a savant, and one of the forefront minds in the matter of genetic mutation would never be tapped for his extraordinary mind. Leonardo, the noblest man she knew. In other circumstances he was the ideal man. He would have been excellent husband and father material. Mikey, a gentle soul, and Splinter whose wisdom and insight was second to none. April never felt like a guardian, like a hogosha until that moment. She silently swore her life to their protection from any threat or harm.

The world did not deserve them. She felt altogether saddened at the realities of their existence, and humility at being privy to the chance to know them. The world above was oblivious to the wonder beneath them, and it was as it should be. Humans were too vain, fearful, shallow, narrow minded, and greedy to do anything other than ruin her turtles. Her turtles. She smiled at the thought. They had been calling her 'their April', and now she returned the sentiment. With her resolve made she was now at ease. She nestled down between Raph and Mikey with a contented smile. It was time now to 'Enter the Dragon'.

OOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I know this is very short, but I needed to put this down. As you can see this is April's perspective on the turtles. It is set within the 2k14 movie-verse, but I think it can apply to every version of April. This is how I think she would view them after a while of knowing and being around them. At the end of the movie she has made a decision that she will not expose them. This is set perhaps a few months after those events. Also I threw in some hints at the beginnings of 'Aprilangelo'. There isn't nearly enough of that in fics, at least as far as I've read. **


End file.
